Zinnia
Zinnia is a Lorekeeper and trainer from the Delta Episode of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Appearance With an air of mystery surrounding her, Zinnia is medium height and very thin. She has chin length black hair with a fringe and red eyes, and wears a ragged white cloak with black shoulder pads, gray short shorts with a red rope around the hips serving as her belt, a tight black top with two red crescent lunar symbols on her chest, a pair of knee length gray socks and open toed grey boots. Zinnia also wears two spherical red earrings, as well as a blue Mega Anklet on her left leg, where her Key Stone lies. Personality Zinnia could be considered one of the most unusual characters in the franchise, mainly because of her depth and her mysterious and tragic history. This has been seen before in characters like N or AZ; however, unlike them, she is unable to achieve a happy ending. She has a somewhat crazy and overactive imagination, appearing mainly in her pre-battle animation and during her talks with the player character. She is always able to laugh even in sad moments, such as when she remembers the true Aster on the roof of the Sky Pillar. As the Lorekeeper, Zinnia is a traditionalist and has peculiar morals. She sticks to her course, doing what she believes is right, no matter what other people say. Therefore, Zinnia is neither a villain nor a hero, occupying a role in between. Despite her flamboyant personality, Zinnia has a great sense of responsibility and exceedingly great emotional strength, considering matters like the meteorite as something only she should handle. Feeling like a prisoner of her own destiny as Lorekeeper, having to bear the burden of protecting the world many years ago, but above all, having to deal with the death of Aster is what makes Zinnia a melancholic character. Although she broke free from bearing the burden of a Lorekeeper, nothing in the world will be able to bring back Aster, making her one of the few characters with a tragic ending. Following the Delta Episode, Zinnia leaves the Hoenn region with her Whismur, in search of a new goal to pursue. Biography Games Zinnia first appeared in Petalburg Woods, watching the player character in her Team Aqua/Team Magma outfit. She later on appeared in the Delta Episode, which focused around her and the planet. Very little is known about her past prior to the Delta Episode, although it is clear that she lost someone very important to her named Aster, and is vaguely implied that Aster may have been an elder. She attempted to cope with this loss by forming a bond with a Whismur whom she also calls Aster, who served as something of a stand-in for Zinnia's dead elder. She was the Lorekeeper for the Draconid people, and believed it was her destiny to summon Rayquaza in times of great peril. When she learned of a huge meteor that could collide with the planet, she joined Team Magma/Team Aqua, depending on the game version, and gave them the information that lead them to discovered Groudon/Kyogre. She did this in the hopes that the revival of the ancient Pokemon would encourage Rayquaza to appear again and save the world. When this plan failed, she resorted to stealing the Key Stones necessary for activating Mega Evolution from other trainers, and uses their collective energy to summon Rayquaza at the top of Sky Pillar. Masters Manga Zinnia was first seen at the Sky Pillar when she saw Ruby at the top. She thought that Ruby was an intruder and attacks Ruby with her Salamence. Sprites Pokémon First Battle= |-| Second Battle= Gallery Pokémon ORAS Delta Episode.png|An illustration of Zinnia in the Delta Episode for Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. Zinnia Mega Anklet.jpg|Zinnia's Mega Anklet in the games. Zinnia with Whismur.jpg|Zinnia with Aster in the games. es:Tristana Category:Generation VI characters Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Female characters